


Love Crashes In

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I've dreamt about us being in bed this is not what I had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Crashes In

They had been enjoying a nightime run through the forest. All of them together. Derek, Peter, Scott, Isaac and Erica. It had been the first time they had felt free to run for a long while.  
No hunters in the area, nice dark night, nowhere near the full moon, perfect.

They heard the sound of the crash. An enormous loud bang, a tangle of metal hitting metal, trees crashing down. The smell of gas in the air. Then burning, fire!

Derek listened and took the scent like the others but then he clutched his chest.

“Stiles. It’s Stiles he’s hurt. He’s afraid and in pain.”

Scott looked over at Derek “Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?”

“No, not yet, but I feel him inside all the time, I have for a while but nothing has happened. I don’t even know if he feels the same.”

Peter rolled his eyes at Scott A deaf dumb and blind man could see Stiles had the hots for Derek.

Peter raced after Derek with the others following.

They soon arrived at the crash site.

There looked to have been a crash between two cars and a gas tanker one of the cars was the Sheriff’s. 

Derek and Erica climbed into the Sheriff’s cruiser, she felt the Sheriffs neck and found a pulse.

”He’s still alive.”

She used the car radio to call for help.” Ambulance and fire truck on their way.”

Peter climbed up into the tanker.

“Driver's dead.”

The other car had spun off the road and the two occupants were unconscious but alive.

Stiles wasn’t in the Sheriffs cruiser he had been thrown through the windscreen.

Derek followed the beat of Stiles heart to find him. He’d been thrown about thirty feet onto the road.  
He was lying pale as Death. Derek sank to his knees finding it hard to breathe. He could hear Stiles heart beating and tried to wake him.

“Stiles come on wake up. I’m here I’ve got you, come on.”

Scott bent down near Derek. “ The ambulance is on its way.”

“ We’ll need more than one. I’ll take him. If I run it will be quicker.”

“You’re not supposed to move people who’ve been in an accident.”

“He needs help, the quicker the better, I can’t let him die. Get out of the way Scott.”

Derek picked up Stiles as if he weighed no more than a feather and ran towards the town and the hospital.

Scott used the car radio to tell his mom Derek was bringing Stiles in.

“ He and the Sheriff have been in an accident. There’s other people badly hurt coming in an ambulance, but mom watch out for Stiles please.”

When Derek reached hospital Melissa was waiting with a trolley and a doctor.

Stiles was rushed into an examination room the doctor tried to keep Derek out but Melissa persuaded them to let him stay.

“ He’s carried him all the way from the crash site. He has earned the right.”

They checked Stiles over finding a couple of broken ribs and a massive scrape down one arm but the main thing was the bang on the head. He was concussed and they didn’t know what was causing it.  
They did some tests but they were inconclusive.

“ We’ll just have to wait and see.” said the Doctor.

Derek sat by the bed holding Stiles hand. He was so pale. Derek could still hear his heartbeat even without all the monitors bleeping out the rhythm. He could have picked out Stiles heartbeat in a football stadium full of people.

Peter came to see how Stiles was and to report on the Sheriff.  
”He has broken ribs and a broken leg but he’s going to be fine.”

“Stiles has couple of broken bones too but they’re more concerned with the concussion he’s not waking up.”

“The only thing you can do is to wait but keep talking to him you don’t know if he can hear you.  
If he can he’ll be glad to know you’re here. I’ll come back later and you can go have some rest.”

“No I’m not leaving him. I’ll be fine.”

Derek sat by the bed holding Stiles hand for hours.  
At first he tried to talk but not having Stiles gift of nonstop chatter he found it difficult.  
Walking along the corridor to stretch his legs he came across a book and took that back to read instead.  
He read out loud, page after page, remembering how his mom had read to him when he was a small boy.  
It felt reassuring reading to Stiles, as if nothing bad could happen as long as he kept reading.

Scott and his mom found him there some hours later

“You should go get some rest and some food I’ll sit with him until you come back.”

Derek shook his head at Scott. “No I can’t not until he wakes up.”

Melissa spoke up “There is a family room at the end of the corridor it has a shower. Go get cleaned up and I’ll bring you some food then you can stay here for the night.”

Derek gave in and returned feeling refreshed. There was no change to the body on the bed.

Sometime during the night Stiles stirred. “Dad?”

Derek gripped Stiles hand tight and leaned over him.” Hey sleepy, about time you were waking up.”

“Derek? What happened? Where’s my dad?” 

“It’s ok. He’s ok. You had a bad crash but he’s not badly hurt, just a couple of broken bones he’s been very worried about you. They have him tied to the bed or he’d be down here.”

“I’m glad you’re here, don’t leave me.” He fell back asleep.

Derek held tight to Stiles hand. “No I won’t ever leave you.” He murmured.

He sat back in the chair still holding the hand. 

A couple of hours later.

“Derek. Derek.”

“Still here not going anywhere.”  
He squeezed the hand he was holding and felt Stiles fingers squeeze him back before he said.

“Thirsty.”

Derek moistened Stiles mouth with some ice chips. “Can’t give you drink yet sorry.”

Around an hour later Stiles said thirsty again but this time when Derek rubbed some ice chips round his lips Stiles put his tongue out and licked Derek’s fingers then sucked them into his mouth.

“Feeling better?”

“Bit. Still thirsty, bit achy too. How’s my dad.”

Peter’s with him, if he can survive Peter, he can survive anything.”

“I used to dream about you being in bed with me. This is not exactly what I had in mind.”

“That’s probably because you’re in the bed and I’m not. When you get home we can change that.” Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles gently on the mouth.

“That all you got. My cousin Miguel could do better.”

Derek growled a little but then lent over and kissed him a little more firmly.

“One more and put some life into It then I’ll go back to sleep I’m a sick man you shouldn’t argue with me.”

Derek leaned over and kissed him again.

“Mmm much better, pity it took me almost dying to get you to pucker up.”

“Don’t be so dramatic it was just a little car crash.”

 

A few days later Stiles was told he could go home if there was someone to stay with him.  
His dad had to stay in for another week and at first Scott and Melissa said he could stay with them but when Derek offered to stay with Stiles in his own house he jumped at the chance.

He went up to say goodbye to his Dad and then let Derek drive him home.

“Dude you are driving like some little old granny, put your foot down or my dad will beat us home.”

When they got to Stiles house Derek said “Ok I promised to put you straight to bed so no arguing.”

“Now you’re talking I’ve been dreaming about this for ever.”

“To rest idiot, nothing else.”

Stiles looked at Derek speculatively, this was going to be harder than he thought.  
Derek seemed determined to take care of him and nothing else. Stiles had different ideas.  
He had finally got Derek to himself and he was going to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

Derek helped him to undress and get into bed.

“Lie down with me.”

“Stiles…”

“Please stay with me. You promised.”

Derek sighed but lay down on the bed. Stiles snuggled into him tucking his head into Derek’s neck.

“Mmm you’re lovely and warm. I think I could sleep if you stay there.” 

Derek gave in to the pleasure of having Stiles near, he could smell that unique scent that was pure Stiles and the rhythm of his heart beat relaxed Derek and it was he not Stiles who drifted off to sleep.

Stiles studied the planes of Derek’s face. Sleep smoothed away the anger that was so often etched there.  
He looked beautiful drenched in sleep.

Stiles gently ran his fingers over his face and the line of his jaw, moving gently so not to wake him, he leaned in to place a kiss on the sleeping lips.

Still asleep Derek reached out and pulled Stiles closer, Stiles smiled, he finally had the chance to be with Derek, to touch him and kiss him whenever he wanted. Pressing another soft kiss on Derek’s mouth he too slept.

They awoke legs tangled together wrapped in each others arms. Derek tried to pull away but Stiles held on.

“Look I know you want me as much as I want you so please stop being noble or a gentleman or whatever and just relax.”

“You’re young Stiles how do you know what you want?”

“I’ve wanted you since the first time you slammed me into the lockers and I had to stop myself from coming in my pants. Do not tell me what I want. Shut up and kiss me.”

Derek smiled at Stiles trying to be bossy. Then looking deep into Stiles eyes he kissed him, deeply dirtily and deliciously until Stiles was breathless and boneless and moaning with need.

He took both their hard lengths in his hand and brought them both to a shuddering climax.

“That the kind of thing you’ve been dreaming about?” Derek asked Stiles teasingly.

“Oh we’re just getting started. I’ve got lots more to tell you about.” replied Stiles. “Have you got any whipped cream or chocolate sauce?”

Stiles laughed at the look of amazement on Derek’s face.

“Dude been dreaming about this for months. Had loads of time to think up kinky stuff.”

Derek pulled Stiles over on top of him and kissed him thoroughly.

“Well I can hardly argue with a sick person. Bring it on.” 

 

 

 

 

“


End file.
